The Last Straw
by Perphkt
Summary: Rory realizes that Loralai has been trying to control her, after panicking in Season 5 final ep.Rory runs away to start a new life. Adult themes. Sexual references. Sin City Crossover.


**The Last Straw**

**Chapter 1: The Last Straw**

Authors Note: Okay this is my first Gilmore Girls fic. so I suppose I should warn you that I haven't seen all of season 5 so I don't know everything.

That being said I suppose I should also tell you that this is a **Sin City** crossover, so it will contain plenty of adult references.

So if I get any complaints for this being an adult fic I will spend many hours wondering just how could someone be so stupid as to not listen to the warning...

I do not hate Lorelai, I just want to make that clear, because I really have to bad mouth her in this chapter to make it believable.

6666666666666666666666

The last straw...it's an odd saying. It's one of those ones that has been cut down over the years by people to lazy to use it in its entirety, the complete saying is 'The last straw that broke the camels back'...it's still odd even in it's full form. But because the shortened version has become so popular it's constantly being used in an incorrect manner.

Most people use it in a much smaller sense then was intended, like if your having a particularly bad night and a half dozed things go wrong someone will probably say "Well, that's the last straw"

But as the full version indicates, it's actually supposed to be used in a much more long term sense. Like if someone does little things to control you every day of your life for eighteen years...

It's like the basis for water torture. Something small and only slightly annoying for a long period of time becomes unbearable.

Lorelai, my mother, claims to trust me on everything I say, but only until I put that into practice.

My mom and I saw eye-to-eye on almost everything, so the only time she really needed to rely on my judgment was on the case of boys, and major issues...and that is when the whole 'Trust Rory because she's smart and mature' turned into 'We must protect Rory from the evil of boys so she doesn't go out and do something she would never do and get pregnant like I did' or something to that affect.

Boyfriends, thats when I started to suspect that Lorelai was trying to control me.

Dean, incredible sweet and caring, and it still took awhile for her to get out of the awkward 'I hate him' faze, but overall nothing to get upset about, after all she probably reacted better then most mothers would have.

Jess, that's when I started to get mad. At first it wasn't to bad, Lorelai would tell me how she didn't think we really had a lot in common, though I would like to point out that she at that point had spent a grand total of less then an hour with him.

But it escalated, her having blown out fights over nothing with him, just because she didn't trust him, and since I trusted him that meant she wasn't trusting me like she always promised to do all those years.

There were times where I tried to justify what she did, like when Jess and I got into a car accident and all I got was a hairline fracture. I honestly tried to justify her running someone I cared for so deeply out of town because of that but...I couldn't, I could justify a lot, but not that, and when he finally came back...she may have seemed ok but I noticed how she would only talk about his flaws whenever we talked.

It took me awhile to really come to terms with it though. My mother, the person who I treated like a best friend for my entire life, was trying to control me. Not on the smaller stuff, but on stuff like relationships, if she didn't like the boy then she would more then let me know. I would have realized it earlier but she was smart, she was subtle. She wouldn't just come out and say 'You know Rory, I don't like Jess so using all the authority I have as your mother I ban you from ever speaking to him' she would subtlety point out his flaws and problems in a way that was supposed to make me doubt him.

Thinking back it's actually kind of funny that it wasn't something like that that sent me over the edge. But it wasn't, it was awhile until I finally was pushed over the edge.

What is it, you ask?

Well, it started after being told I didn't have the right stuff to be a journalist, that hit me hard, hard enough that I stole a yacht. Me, Rory the angel, nominated to sainthood by almost everyone I ever met.

When she came and got me I was crushed. In one day my dream future was crushed, **and** I was arrested! I was going to have to go to court and have a record and maybe even go to jail!

And in that moment I knew, I wasn't going to be able to handle school...

There were just to many things and I knew I couldn't solve them all before school started up again, and I would rather miss a year then go and fail.

And not only did my mom, the one person I expected to always be there for me, well not only did she not approve, she freaked! She made it perfectly clear there was no room in her plan for me to take a year off. It didn't matter to her that it was my decision, it didn't matter that I was so stressed out at all this that it felt as though my head was going to pop, and it wasn't even started, I hadn't even gone to court yet. I could end up in prison or at the very least a hefty fine I couldn't afford probation and community service. It didn't matter that the confusion I felt over not knowing what I was going to do with my life was eating away at my mind and soul. It just didn't matter to her, because it wasn't in her plan for me...

That hit me hard...so I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I went to the grandparents...and I charged them with telling mom.

Later I could tell by how Emily and Richard were acting that it had gone awful with her.

But it wasn't until the courtroom that I really started to get angry, she wasn't there, her daughter is facing possible jail time and she didn't even bother to show up. I didn't even get the full implications till the next day when grandma told me what she had siad to them when she woke them in the middle of the night.

She was done with me, she didn't say it exactly like that but that was the just. I was no longer acting according to how she wanted me to, I was no longer following the path she put me on, doing what she wanted, so she washed her hands of me.

It wasn't untill I got thinking about it later that day that I realized all this. I don't think anyone can understand how that felt, my mother, my best friend, had givin up on me, I was no longer doing what she wanted so she was done.

And I knew then, I couldn't be near any one who knew her. Call it a 'Guilty by association' thing. But I knew, there were others out there who would try to force us back together, and after this huge realization that she's been manipulating me...well that would not be something I could take.

So I decided, I had to leave. I didn't know where, but I knew I had to.

It was a bit of a blur, a bit surreal, but I remember grabbing a douflebag I had never used before and throwing in all my 'everyday' clothes, and grabbing all the money out of my wallet then throwing it on the kitchen counter. And I remember running all out for ten city blocks to reach the bus terminal...all the details are a blur.

As I reached the ticket window of the bus terminal I bent over to catch my breath, I had never been big on running and that little marathon I had just ran was way out of my league.

After a minute I looked up at the ticket window and asked when the next bus left. The man behind the counter told me in about two minutes, so I bought a ticket, just like that, without even knowing where it went, though if the price was any indication it was far away.

I stumbled over to the only bus in the terminal, got in, showed my ticket and took one of the vacant seats.

As the bus started moving I realized, there was no chance that people weren't going to look for me. But I certainly didn't want to be found...

I couldn't use anything from my old life, I had already left my wallet behind so I didn't have to worry about that, but there was something else, something I had to change and it was staring me right in the face...

My name! I couldn't just walk around a new city saying 'Hi my name is Rory' someone would find me eventually, Rory wasn't a very common name after all. So a new name huh? that's what I need...it needs to be common, so it doesn't stick in peoples minds, but not to common, this is after all what people are going to be calling me...

I now have it, the perfect name, the name everyone in this new mysterious city are going to call me.

"Becky"

6666666666666666666666666666

Well what did you think? It didn't turn out exactly as I wanted, but ok non the less

The next chapter will be her arriving in Sin City, then I'm not really sure what I'll do.

But it will be written much better. This was after all just a formality to get out of the way. So now the real story can start.


End file.
